


Halloween

by linda99



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Adult Reborn - Freeform, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, M/M, Neko Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda99/pseuds/linda99
Summary: It's time for Halloween and our favorite little Tuna has to go on his school's Halloween party. And after this it's all goes wrong. His costume, his relationship with Reborn, Mochida, and then something he never eanted to happen. Warnings : Attempt of RAPE ! Rating T ! For safety !





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I know its late but this is my very own and first Halloween special made for you ☺. Hope you will like it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings : cuteness, mild cursing, OOC, Yaoi (male x male), attempted RAPE!
> 
> Pairings ; R27, some little 8059
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Normal

_**Here we go!** _

 

 

 

"What do you mean I have to go to the schools' Halloween party?!"

 

"Tsuna calm down. It's really simple. You just go there let them see you and then you can go home."

 

"But Yamamoto, I don't want to go there if only for one second!"

 

"Don't worry Juudaime, I will not let anyone make fun of you!"

 

"Yes, thank you Gokudera-kun, I'm happy you would do that for me and I know you will do that, I still don't see  why I should be going."

 

"Dame-Tsuna shut up, go upstairs and wear your costume." their conversation was interrupted by a deep voice. All of them looked towards the living room door and saw Reborn there with a gun cooked at them. Tsuna gulped and ran upstairs.

 

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Reborn in thanks and stood up to get ready at the main door. Both of them were already in their own costumes.

 

Yamamoto is wearing a very handsome pirate costume and Gokudera is portraying a delinquent. Yamamoto's costume consists of tight black slacks with a white baggy pirates like button down shirt with three buttons unbuttoned to show his already muscled chest. His outfit was finished with a long black captain like coat with a red border and his slacks were tucked into black leather boots. Around his head a dark red scarf was wrapped and his right ear was adorned by one gold earring.

 

Gokudera on the other hand is wearing skin tight leather pants coupled with a gray sleeveless shirt with a skull print on it and all of his piercings in his ears. On his feet are black converse chucks and on his left biceps, he has a fake tattoo of a snake wrapped around a skull.

 

They were waiting for a good 15 minutes when Tsuna finally came downstairs. And then everything stopped. There stood, at the end of the stairs, a blushing Tsuna. He was wearing very short baby blue shorts which let his milky white and soft long legs to the display. He was wearing a white blouse with a big blue bow.

 

On his feet were white knee long socks with baby blue ripples on them and blue doll like shoes. Around his neck was a blue ribbon with a little gold bell on it. But the best thing was that Tsuna wears brown kitty ears in exactly the same color like his hair and behind him they could see a swinging brown kitty tail with a matching blue bow at the end.

 

In the end Tsuna was just a very cute and fuckable kitten. "J-judaime, what are you wearing? Not that it doesn't look good on you. Its very fitting!" said Gokudera with his hand on his nose to stop the nosebleed that started. Yamamoto next to him wasn't any better. His nose was bleeding as well, but he made no move to stop it.

 

His hand was rubbing to back of his head and he was laughing like always. Tsuna blushed and made his way slowly down the stairs, while all the time one of his hands was tugging his shorts down and the other was on the wall so he didn't fall down.

 

"I could find only this one on my bed, so I had to wear it." he said shyly while looking down at the floor and tugging at his shorts while his kitten tail was wrapped around his thing and his ears were flat on his head. This proved to be as much as they could take when both, Yamamoto and Gokudera, fell down to the ground with a massive nosebleed.

 

"Eh? Are you guys okay?" Tsuna asked and knelt down next to them. He reached his hands out to touch their foreheads but just before he could touch them he felt a large and warm arm around his waist. He squeaked when he was lifted up like he weight nothing and his back was pressed against a muscled chest.

 

Someone chuckled and Tsuna could feel to vibrations from the persons chest on his back. He blushed and looked over his shoulder at the person only to realize that it is Reborn. Tsuna's blush came in a darker shade of red and his cat ears flattened themselves to his head while his tail wrapped itself around Reborn's waist.

 

Reborn seeing this chuckled and let Tsuna down slowly. While the two were busy looking into each others eyes, Yamamoto and Gokudera picked themselves up and were now looking at the two with barely hidden amusement. It was clear to all but themselves that these two were meant to be together.

 

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto slowly crept away, into the kitchen so the two could have some privacy. "Do you think something will finally happen between those two?" asked Gokudera when they sat down in the kitchen. Nana, the kids and Bianchi were away in some hot spring, which was gift from Tsuna for his mother.

 

"It would be time for that." said Yamamoto and sat closer to Gokudera. Then he put his arm around Gokudera's shoulders and pressed a little kiss onto his cheek. Gokudera blushed and stood up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted and pointed at Yamamoto. He only laughed and stood as well. "Ma, ma Haya- chan, don't you see?"

 

"Don't call me that!" and here started the one sided argument, like always.

 

_**Meanwhile in the living room** _

 

"Aren't you the cutest little kitten?" Reborn asked and pinched one of Tsuna's kittens ears. Tsuna blushed even harder if he could and bend his head down. Reborn smirked and sat down in on of the many loveseats in the room.

 

Tsuna slowly sat in the next one and shyly looked at Reborn. He was wearing the costume of a very sexy vampire. Black leather pants which were tucked into leather boots and his muscled chest was hidden by a thin button-down shirt with a deep cut neckline. It was like the shirt wasn't even there. His spiky hair was, for once, free of his fedora and slightly slicked back.

 

On his shoulders was a long black coat with a slightly higher cut collar and a blood red inside. In his mouth were fake vampire teeth with some fake blood on them. So all in all Reborn was one sexy hell of a vampire.

 

"Like what you see?" Reborn asked when he noticed Tsuna staring at him. Tsuna blushed again and shook his head. "Say Reborn? Why did you pick this costume?" he asked shyly. "Because I wanted to see you in it." he said arrogantly and Tsuna's head snapped up.

 

He glared at the smirking Reborn and then sighted. Tsuna blushed and them mumbled, "Do you think it fits me?". Reborn looked at him, a pink hue to his cheeks and ears slightly pressed down, yeah it just screams Come-and-fuck-me!. So Reborn just naturally nodded and looked away from the sight.

 

Tsuna stood up and came closer to Reborn. His eyes took on a glazed look and his cheeks still had that pink hue to them. Seeing this look Reborn gulped and clenched the armrest of the love seat. "Say Reborn," Tsuna started and Reborn continued to look at how Tsuna's mouth moved and nodded. "Why are these ears and tail moving as if they are real."

 

Hearing this Reborn broke from his haze and smirked. "Ah, yeah. Didn't I tell you? I asked Giannini to update them so when someone put them on they start doing everything real ones would do. The only problem is that they will come lose after a week only. We don't know a faster way." he said and stood up. After one last smirk at Tsuna's horrified face he left.

 

_"_ _Mio_ _Dio_ _. That kid will be the death of me."_

 

_**At the school gym** _

 

"Welcome everybody! Thank your all for coming here and I hope you will enjoy yourself!" Kyoko said and the whole gym started clapping. She was dressed like some celebrity but Tsuna didn't know which one.

 

He was currently standing at the back of the gym trying to become invisible, but if these girls looking at him and laughing are something to go by, he could fairly say that it isn't working very well. He was just about to go away when he was stopped by none other than... Mochida.

 

"If it isn't our very own Dame-Tsuna. What are you doing here alone, did no one else want to be near you?" he laughed and sneered at his own joke and leered at him. Tsuna slightly smiled at the joke and started looking at some kind of exit.

 

Too bad, the only thing he saw was Reborn and the bunch of girls around him who were trying to clearly lure him with them. His chest tightened at the sight and he could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

 

He was in love with Reborn for more than two years now. Just before the Arcobaleno got their original bodies back. He could tell his feelings changed when he saw him with Bianchi or any other woman. And when he left with Bianchi and returned alone, he thought that he could have a chance but it has been two years and nothing happened.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Mochida, who grabbed his arm in a vice grip. Just before he was pulled out of the gym his gaze locked with Reborn's, and he smiled at him. It was about time he recovered and understood that he had no chance with Reborn and he had to let him go. So with a heavy heart and one last gaze at Reborn with many girls surrounding him he let himself being pulled away.

 

_**Reborn's POV** _

 

“ _Tch, since I came here these annoying girls swarm me like bees honey. The only good thing is that from here I can see Tsuna. He's only standing there doing nothing._

 

_I can see him sometimes gazing at me and every time our eyes meet he averts his gaze with a heartbroken look. Why? Does he like one of these girls? I hope not. I know I love him since the first time I looked at him in my adult form._

 

_ I don't know why, it just happened. Or was it actually a thing long overdue? Ah, these annoying girls won't leave me alone. What to do? Hey, isn't that Mochida? What is he doing with My Tsuna? Yes my Tsuna, he is mine. And why is he grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him away?”  _

 

I saw Tsuna as he looked at me and smiled. Again that trice damned heartbroken smile. I was just about to go after him when one of the girls grabbed my arm. "Ne, ne Reborn. Why don't we go somewhere together? I know you could teach me many things." she whispered in ,what she hoped was, a seductive voice.

 

I opened my mouth to tell her to get away and bother someone else, when another girl beat me to it. "And just what do you think you are talking about? You have nothing to offer to a man like him!" and that did it. An all out fight started and I could finally make my escape.

 

Holy God, these girls are only 16 years old and they speak and behave as if they are some sluts. I was just exiting the gym when I heard something I never wanted to hear.

 

"Ahh!"

 

"TSUNA!"

 

_**Normal POV** _

 

"Mochida - sempai, where are we going?"

 

"Dame - Tsuna, shut your trap!" Mochida roared and Tsuna fearfully shrank into himself. When they finally stopped, they were at the other end of the gym. The music was just right and not to loud or to quiet either. Just as Tsuna looked up at Mochida his mouth was covered by a second one.

 

His eyes widened and he started to struggle. His hands coming to Mochida's chest to push, in hope to free himself. Just as he could feel tears form in his eyes Mochida finally stepped back. Tsuna's hand covered his mouth.

 

"What are you doing!"

 

"What do you think? You dress like some kind of slut and you are asking me what I am doing? Come on Dame-Tsuna you know you want this!" he whispered darkly into Tsuna's ear and his hand grabbed Tsuna's blouse, ripping it open.

The buttons were send flying and Tsuna shrank further into himself in hopes to protect himself. The tears,  which were threatening to fall before, were now freely running down his cheeks, as a wet mouth sucked at his neck and clammy hands started to roam his exposed stomach.  _"Oh God. I'm going to be raped?! Somebody, please, help_ _me! Reborn!"_

 

"Ahh! "

 

"TSUNA!"

 

This was the thing that Tsuna would always remember. The moment when he saw Reborn running to them. The murdering look he gave Mochida. And then only the warmth of Reborn, the slimy and clammy feeling just a nightmare on his skin.

"What do you think you are doing!" Reborn roared when he had Tsuna secured in his arms. Tsuna, what a mess he was. Cheeks wet with tears, a teared blouse, saliva still glistening on his neck and bright red lips. This was unforgivable.

 

"Ah? What does it it look like I'm doing? I was just about to relieve myself can't you see that? If you want, you can have him after I'm done, but you'll have to wait for your turn." Mochida said arrogantly. Reborn's gaze turned downright murderous as he felt Tsuna stiffen and start to tremble in his arms. The night was filled with screams.

 

_**Sawada's house** _

 

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the ceiling in his room. He slowly sat up and felt something warm falling from his chest. He looked down and saw Reborn's coat.

 

He then remembered everything that happened. When he saw Reborn with all those girls, Mochida pulling him away, Mochida kissing him, clammy hands on his stomach, a to insistent mouth on his neck, Reborn saving him, a warm embrace, the feeling of being safe and protected and then nothing.

 

He could feel tears running down his checks, his hand rubbing furiously at his neck and then being held, a warm hand taking hold of his own and a thump lightly stroking over his knuckles, the feelings of safeness and protection returning. His tiny frame was ragged by the sobs of after shock. "Shh,shh, Tsuna. It's okay now. You're safe." Reborn was saying it like a mantra, over and over again.

 

Tsuna turned and pressed further into Reborn's warm chest. His arms wrapped around the elders neck. Reborn could heard that Tsuna was saying something but he couldn't tell what. So he bend his head down and smiled. Tsuna was also whispering  some kind of mantra  _ -Thank you, thank you,... - _

 

Reborn tightened his hold and clenched his eyes shut. He never wanted to see Tsuna in that kind of situation ever again. After some time Tsuna's tears stopped and he pulled away from Reborn's chest.

 

Reborn looked at him and opened his mouth to ask him something when Tsuna did something he though he'd never do. Tsuna  used the arms behind his neck to tug him closer and gently kiss him on the lips. Reborn's mind drew blank. The only thing he could feel was the softne ss of Tsuna's lips. He took hold of Tsuna and pulled him even closer to himself. He heard Tsuna moan and he couldn't stop his own.

 

When the need for air became to great they pulled apart. Tsuna with a deep blush on his face and Reborn with a satisfied smirk. "You know,not that I'm not happy, but why?"

 

Tsuna blushed harder and shyly looked at him. "To tell you the truth I don't know why I did it now, but I'm very happy that I did it. You know, I have to tell you something very important. I love you Reborn. I think I have done so for the last two years. And while I know that I'll practically never have a chance of you feeling so, too, I still want you to know.” Tsuna said without taking a breath and finally feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted from his chest. As if it was easier to breath with all of his bottled up feelings shared and said aloud.

 

Reborn was left speechless. This was like some kind of dream. Carefully, so that Tsuna didn't notice, he pinched himself. Nope, not a dream. He was obviously quiet for too long, because Tsuna started to  push away and  stand up with noticeable tears in his eyes. 

 

So he did the only thing that he could think of. He pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him. But not like the last time, this one was a deep kiss, just like between two lovers, a promise of love and affection. 

 

His tongue flicked at Tsuna's bottom lip and when granted entrance he immediately plunged into Tsuna's hot cavern. He could hear the sweet moans and mewls Tsuna was making and felt his chest vibrating with a responding growl.

 

When they broke apart, they were still connected by a thick string of saliva, which soon broke and landed on Tsuna's chin. Reborn licked it away, causing Tsuna to shiver. He then looked at Tsuna and could see the questioning and unbelieving look in his eyes.

 

"Tsuna, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Reborn started in a low murmur and Tsuna continued to look at him questioning. Reborn smiled and pecked him on the nose. Tsuna wrinkled his nose in response, making Reborn chuckle. "Tsuna, I want you to listen to me now. You know that I told Bianchi that I don't want any other relationships and that I have someone I love already." here Tsuna nodded " and I-I," Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. The Reborn, greatest hitman and overly suave womanizer, stuttered. "Ah, to hell with this. Tsuna, I love you. I think I have for quite some time now. And I want you to be mine, as much as I will be yours. I want to hold you, have you close to me, being able to see your beautiful smile every day."

 

The room was silent. No one said anything or moved. In the end new tears made their way down Tsuna's cheeks  and he threw himself against Reborn. 

 

“Are you serious? Reborn, please tell me you aren't making fun of me right now, I - “ His rant was interrupted by Reborn holding him close and sealing his mouth with his own.

 

“Do you think that's prove enough for now?” ---”Yeah, I guess it is...” --- “Let me tell you, I can be very convincing if you're still doubting it.”

 

_**Omake** _

 

_**(The next morning)** _

 

"Tsu-kun, why are you limping? Did you fall down the stairs again?" Tsuna blushed and shook his head while Reborn smirked into his cup of coffee.

 

_**The end** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about it ?
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't know how to end it so I hope it's good.
> 
> Please don't forget, I love reviews


End file.
